Red Gummi Bears
by pinkpower
Summary: Red like the blood I’d bleed for you. He could never love you more than I do. - Your Secret Admirer Blossom/OC Blossom/Brick like always. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Not the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, or Gummi Bears.**

**Don't like, don't read**

Pink eyes scanned the small note attached the red Gummi Bear placed taped to her locker.

_Red like the blood I'd bleed for you. He could never love you more than I do. - Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Blossom Utonium walked the halls of Pokey Oaks High School with largest smile plastered on her face. A bunch of cheerleaders were pointing, laughing, and scowling at her, not that she really cared. In her opinion, that was the best thing in the world. Why you ask? Well, because today the news had gotten around the Blossom was the luckiest teenage girl in all of Townsville; she had managed to not only land Brent Washington as her boyfriend, but he had also told her that he was also very much over the moon for her.

(And, okay. The fact that her secret admirer somehow knew that she only liked red Gummi Bears and liked her, too, was a major thing to be giddy about.)

Brent Washington was probably the most perfect boyfriend in the universe. The guy was so handsome with his soft hazel eyes, defined chin, fair complexion, and that wavy brown hair. He was also so sweet, always buying Blossom little trinkets to represent his undying devotion to her. And when she spoke of the things on her mind, Brent was already listening and conversing with her; they didn't focus so much on their needs to interact physically with each other as much as their mental connection, which was a rare thing among regular couples nowadays. To add to that, they totally trusted each other, so he wasn't bothered by the fact that Blossom had a secret admirer. Brent was beyond perfect in every way imaginable.

Every single girl had every right to be insanely jealous of Blossom now that Brent had tossed out the big "L" for the world to hear. Absolutely nothing and no one could bring her down.

Suddenly, Blossom stumbled over a red sneaker, falling straight to the ground. Thankfully, all of books and things were in her locker, so nothing went flying. All the same, when Blossom heard the obnoxious sneer, her head was ready to spin in utter and complete anger.

"Oops," he shrugged with a cynical smirk adorning the corners of his mouth as Blossom got up.

Nothing and no one could bring her down . . . except Brick.

"Oh, you are so lucky I'm in a good mood today, you insolent waste of space," the pink Powerpuff Girl snarled, dusting off her blue jeans.

Brick balled his hand into a fist and put it over his heart in mock sorrow. "You wound me, Bloss-Bloss."

"Grow up, rat," she sneered, rolling her eyes as Brick crossed his arms over his chest, winking at her flirtatiously. "You are so UGH!"

"In the best sense of course, right?" He sarcastically asked, copying her sneer.

"Hey!" Brick and Blossom turned their heads to discover Brent Washington marching towards them, ready to take a protective stance in front of his girlfriend. "Is this punk bothering you, Blossom?"

"Aw, how ador-wable," the red-haired boy said in a babying tone that always sent Blossom shooting up at the sun with anger. "I guess chivalry isn't death after all. Shame." Brick sent daggers at Brent with a cold glare. Then, he half-smirked with a shrug. "Geeze, pinky. You sure do know how to pick out a weenie out of hotdog."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brent inquired, glowering as Brick leaned his back into a locker.

"I _mean_, pretty boy, that of all the guys that are surprisingly willing to go out with your squeeze, she _has_ to pick _you_—the one with the dorky sweater-vest." He answered.

"For you information, Mister I'm-Better-Than-Everybody-Else, but I sincerely and truly love Brent's ability to pull off sweater-vests." Blossom stated, smiling while she stood at Brent's side. She placed her hands on Brent's masculine chest, admiring the structure of the fabric and how it fit so well on his body. Her wrists caught in his hands, a sheepish smile adorning his lips (but Blossom felt secretly guilty for noticing the lack of electricity beings sent through her veins when they touched). "You _are_ handsome."

"Could you not, please? I'm feeling the Lunch Special with you two just looking at each other. Get a room, for crying out loud." Brick held his stomach, again unable to resist torturing his counterpart and his beau.

Blossom giggled, pecking Brent on the cheek. "Whatever, Brick."

She decided to take the high road, and ignore Brick. After all, why on earth she let him play with strings as if he was a puppet master and she was the dummy? As leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom maintain the dignity and structure as such, because Townsville wouldn't want their town being protected by some lunatic teenage girl who allowed a stupid bully like Brick to push—okay, _punch_ her buttons. Besides, why waste her time arguing with that nuisance when it can be much better spent reading a good book.

_No!_ Blossom mentally kicked herself for not thinking of the option of making out with Brent, like most girls do with their boyfriends. Was it bad she would rather read a book than kiss Brent? _But to my defense, there aren't sparks between us when we kiss. . . WHAT?! What am I saying? Of course there are. Oh, who am I kidding? He's looking at you! Say something you fool!_

"Um, I'll see you later, Brent. I have to get home in time for dinner." Blossom sweetly smiled, removing her hands from his chest.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Brent questioned.

"She can _fly_, moron," Brick grumbled, refusing to move from his spot.

Blossom fought to keep her smile, hearing that all-too familiar low chuckle rumbling in her counterpart's chest. She let out a sharp sigh, "Sure, Brent. Thank you. You're so sweet."

_And you're so HOT! So why don't I like kissing you?_

She took a hold of his hand, again taking note on the way his fingers curled around hers in an affectionate matter, yet there was still a lack of electricity shooting through her body. Blossom hoped Brent didn't hear the exasperated sigh that escape her mouth, but she was aware Brick had certainly heard her; he chuckled.

* * *

_Red like the color of the ribbon tied in your hair; it's been there every day since I've known you. - Your Secret Admirer_

_Red like the color your cheeks turn when you're upset, embarrassed, or flustered. It's a good color for you.-Your Secret Admirer_

_Red like your beautiful, long hair that always seems to catch my curiosity. I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through it. - Your Secret Admirer_

_Red like your sweet-looking lips that I want to touch with mine (not that my lips are red). Did that sound as creepy to you as it did to me? - Your Secret Admirer_

_Red, because I know you think roses are cliché. You like tulips better.-Your Secret Admirer_

_Red like the only Gummi Bears I've ever seen you eat. - Your Secret Admirer_

Bubbles and Buttercup sat down on their sister's bed, reading all the love notes Blossom had been receiving for the past few weeks. Buttercup had squeezed her lips together, trying so hard not to die laughing at this guy's failed attempts at wooing Blossom, while Bubbles gushed.

"I didn't know Blossom liked tulips." Buttercup muttered.

"Neither did I." Bubbles replied. "I think it's so sweet that he takes an interest in her."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!" Blossom boomed, ripping her admirer's messages from her sisters' hands, and put them in a drawer. "I really wish you two would stop going through my stuff. That was private!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself, Red. I was helping Bubbles look for those dolphin earrings you have. No need to cause a commotion." She then glanced at Blossom's ears. "How was I supposed to know you'd be wearing them? Besides, you should have told us that you have a stalker!"

"So. . .," Bubbles smiled, unable to control her wild giggling. "Who do you think heis?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, Brent is the only guy who shows the obvious signs that he's interested in me," Blossom answered, flopping down on bed. "So, I'm stumped."

"Hmmm, it could be him. Maybe he's just trying to be romantic," Bubbles suggested, placing her index fingers on her chin and scratched.

Blossom shrugged. "That's what I thought until I got another note today. It said 'He could never love you more than I do.' That wouldn't make sense if it were Brent."

"How about Dexter? I've seen how he checks you out in Math class," Buttercup pointed out, sounding proud that she had come up with that. "I mean, it makes perfect sense that he would have a crush on you."

Bubbles shook her head, figuring Dexter would be an obvious conclusion, and Blossom could have easily thought of that herself and would have already dealt with the situation. No, this guy would have to be really unpredictable and be unbelievably frightened of telling Blossom the truth. But who else other than Dexter and Brent would have such strong feelings for Blossom and want to keep his identity a secret?

_. . . Red . . ._

"Uh, Bl-Bl-Blossom?" Bubbles stammered. "This guy is giving us a major clue. In each card, he talks about the color red and how it is associated with you. What if your secret admirer is," the blonde cringed, "_Him_?"

Blossom and Buttercup burst out laughing, both thinking that was possibly the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"Haha, You, haha, think, haha, it's Him!" Buttercup giggled, her green eyes filling with tears. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

Blossom nodded. "Nice one, Bubbles. That's about as possible as Brick Jojo liking me!"

A honk stopped their giggling, and Bubbles began to jump up and down.

"Hurry, gimme your earrings!" She exclaimed. Blossom removed them from her ears and handed them to Bubbles. "'Kay,thanks! Bye!" And with that, Bubbles scurried out of the house.

"Who's her date?" Blossom questioned.

Buttercup smiled. "Mitch."

"_Really_?" Blossom's pink eyes widened in shock. "Here I was hoping it was Boomer. I mean, she talks about him in diary all the time. Who would have that she would go out with Mitch? Wow."

"I know, right? When are Bubbles and Boomer going to figure out they're so meant for each other." The green Powerpuff Girl agreed, lifting herself off the bed.

* * *

A month had passed since Brent had uttered those three words that every girl dreamed of hearing, especially from his mouth, yet Blossom had yet to say them back. She had certainly enjoyed being with Brent, because he made her happier than anybody ever had. They cared about each other, which would ultimately make them the best of friends. Because, Blossom just didn't love Brent in that way; how could she? Kissing him was beyond boring and there just wasn't . . ._ anything_. And every single time Brent whispered in his sweetest voice that he loved her, Blossom grew depressed because she simply could return his feelings, or even lie to him about it.

She had hoped that she might fall in love with him, but that had been wishful thinking.

Blossom currently sat on the school's roof in the middle of a Saturday afternoon, wanting to hide from the world so that she could get a chance to think about what she was supposed to do with her relationship with Brent.

_One the one hand, I could stay with Brent. He said that he would give me all the time in the world to fall in love with him, so no pressure. On the other, I can't keep just playing with his feelings. Brent deserves better than that. But I really don't want to break his heart? What's a girl to do?_

"Bloss-Bloss?"

Blossom groaned inwardly, and turned her head to see Brick Jojo sitting down next to her.

_Shoot me._

"Hey, Brick. Come to ruin my day?" Blossom mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't I always? I don't know. I've been slipping lately, haven't I? I need to make up for lost time." He smirked at her with the signature smugness in his voice.

She couldn't hide the tears that began to well up in her pink eyes. Her heart had never felt so heavy, and she was just plain confused about what to do with Brent. How could somebody be lucky enough to find a perfect guy like him and not fall in love? Blossom had to be out of her mind.

"Geeze, Utonium, are you crying?" Brick chuckled, making Blossom feel all the worse about herself. Not only could she not make up her mind about her feelings for Brent, not only did she not know how to force herself to love him, but now she was crying like a baby in front of her arch nemesis.

Blossom sniffled in response.

Brick sighed, his expression changing from a mocking one to a concerned one."Look, Pinky, I'm not good at this, so—what's _your_ problem?"

The red-haired girl contemplated how the last part sounded to her ears; he probably didn't mean for it to sound so cold and harsh, but at least Brick made the attempt. He just wasn't good at comforting—wait, _comforting_?—other people.

"Well?"

"Er," and Blossom couldn't believe she was about to spill her guts to him, "See, I really, really, really, really, really like Brent Washington, which is mostly why I started going out with him the first place. And he's so sweet. He buys me flowers, and he's not one of those guys who thinks they're all that. And I really enjoy his company and all that. Brent loves me, too, and you would think that I would be happy. Brent is beyond perfect, but the thing is, I don't—love him, that is. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. What do you think?"

_And _she was asking Brick for his opinion like she actually valued it, which she didn't. Blossom thought she was losing it.

But Brick just shrugged as if Blossom had just asked him the dumbest questioned, and he had the obvious answer.

"It's simple. Just tell the poor fool to hit the road," Brick replied, being much to blunt for Blossom's taste.

_Gosh. Could he be ruder?_

As if reading her mind, Brick blushed—he blushed?—and added, "Er, so to speak."

"Don't you think I've already thought about that? I don't want to break Brent's heart, not after he's been so great to me. Besides, what if he never wants to talk to me again?" Blossom shook her head at Brick's suggestion, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"But you can't just keep stringing him along, Bloss-Bloss. You both deserve to find love." Brick said.

She nodded, agreeing with that Brick said; he made sense. If she really cared about Brent, then she would have to give him the chance to find a person that can love him back. "You're right, Brick. You're completely right."

"You'll find that I'm always right."

Absentmindedly, Blossom reached out her hand and laid it on top of Brick's, which was resting in his lap. And Blossom felt it—the electricity pulsing through her body like lightning during a storm. Her breathing hitched in her throat as Brick's intense crimson eyes gazed into her pink ones with confusion and something _else_—what was that? She then softly brushed her lips against his cheek, cherishing the tingling sensation in her heart as she did so. Needless to say, it was a thousand times better than kissing Brent Washington, yet Blossom hadn't even kissed Brick on the lips.

Blossom withdrew her scarlet lips from Brick's cheek and her hand from his

"Uh, thanks."

"Um, th-that was for being nice for a change," Blossom said, not quite sure of that herself, but her false reasoning sounded good enough.

"Yeah," he mumbled, rolling his eyes at her.

"I should probably get going." She replied, with a solemn nod. Blossom got to her feet, getting ready to fly.

"Blossom! Wait a second!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Look, if you're scared that Brent won't want to be your friend anymore, then just don't be, okay? If the jerk loves you like he says he does, he'll want you in his life no matter what." He sighed in relief, as though he had just choked out a baseball.

Not quite knowing what to do with that being said, Blossom just gave her counterpart a warm smile. Her heart was pounding in the walls of her chest, breathing in the new air that filled her lungs.

Oh, Gawd. Blossom was in love with _Brick_!

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Brent."

Brent let out a sharp sigh, giving Blossom an understand smile. "Hey, it's okay. I mean, I had a feeling that this was coming, anyway. You never get to choose who you love, right? It just so happens you don't love me. It's not your fault."

"You know, Brent, you could try being a little more upset about this. I've been obsessing over this forever, and you being sweet and understanding is only making me feel even worse," Blossom half-joked.

Brent laughed, and sat down on Professor Utonium's couch next to Blossom. "It's not easy for me either, Bloss. I love you, and my heart feels like it has just had glass jabbing at it, but I know you. You wouldn't do it on purpose, so there's no reason for me to start acting like a jerk like that Brick guy."

_Funny you should mention him._

"Brent, I-"

"Blossom, I'll be fine. And hey, maybe now that I'm out of the picture, your secret admirer will reveal himself." Brent said.

"Would you stop looking on the bright side, Brent, especially when it only benefits me?" Blossom begged.

He nodded. "Look, I need to go out and think for awhile, okay? I'll see you later."

Blossom and Brent stood up from the couch, and hugged each other tightly. Again, she thought of how much of an idiot she was. She was letting the perfect guy slip through her hands, but she also had to have a crush on the meanest guy in school, Brick. And people had the nerve to say that was the smart one.

Blossom would have to get a brain transplant later.

* * *

Two weeks later, Blossom found yet another note from her secret admirer, this time with a whole bag of red Gummi Bears. She blushed, thinking that at least that if she couldn't get Brick to like her, then at least this guy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was a comforting notion.

_Red, because it's my biggest hint. Red, because that's who I am.-Your Secret Admirer_

Blossom knitted her eyebrows together, wondering what that could possibly mean. This guy was being deliberately difficult, much like Brick whenever he dodged her punch and then kicked her in the stomach. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't this guy just muster up the guts and just reveal himself, or was he just a coward?

She was shaken from her thoughts, when Blossom felt something hit the back of her head. She whirled around to see Brick with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face. Blossom glanced down at the paper airplane and glared at his clad-in-red figure.

_Wait. Red? No. Way._

Realization came.

* * *

After school had let out for the day, Blossom and Brick had agreed to meet up in the park, and meet they did.

"Would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Brick said, watching her frantic figure pace as if she were trying to figure out the answer to a math problem.

"It was you? The whole time? You? But you hate me," Blossom replied, putting a temporary halt to her pacing. "This must be some joke."

"I hate to disappoint you, Bloss-Bloss, but it's for real. Get over it." Brick shrugged. "Why? Got a problem with that?"

She blinked, thinking about her answer. "Surprisingly, no. I'm just—well, I don't know how to feel about this. In one of the notes, you said that you loved me more than Brent. Was that true?"

"It _is_ true, Blossom," Brick whispered, daring to move closer to her. "I had planned on telling you sooner, but then you started going out with that weenie and—I got scared."

"You got _scared_? Really?" Blossom giggled, feeling the flutter in her heart. "Wow."

"Hey, it's not every day I fall in love. Give me a break." Brick, despite himself, laughed along with her.

"I guess this means we're together now," Blossom said.

"I suppose it does, except that means that you would have to feel the same way." Brick told her with a smirk.

"And I do." She smiled matter-of-factly. "I love you, too."

Brick leaned into her as Blossom titled her head so that they could kiss. Their lips molded together in a tender, yet zealous, kiss—the very kiss Blossom had wanted all along, and Brick, of all people, had given it to her. The meanest, rudest, worst, imperfect guy she had ever known had given Blossom the best kiss of her life.

_Oh, the irony._

She giggled to herself, breaking the kiss.

"What's so funny?" Brick inquired, giving her a quizzical stare.

"Oh, nothing. Just kiss me again." Blossom ordered.

He chuckled, more than happy to oblige her.


End file.
